


Harry Potter: The Wolf Legacy

by WolfOfMyth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfOfMyth/pseuds/WolfOfMyth
Summary: When a Scandinavian-German Family goes to Hogwarts, will the heir to the family name turn to the Dark Arts, or will he be able to prove he is stronger in other ways? (Warning: EXTREMELY AU, later years will contain adult style content and languages)





	Harry Potter: The Wolf Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: All of this takes place during the original 7 years of HP, all except Voldemort is dead, Lily and James are alive, Sirius isn’t/never went to Azkaban. And there are several OC’s, four characters I thought of, and an OC of a friend. So, a lot of the events that happened won’t normally happen. I will be coming up with other shenanigans for the dynamic trio to get into to fill in for the things they got into during the first few years, however these events will all be around the Main Character, my OC. 
> 
> P.S. This is my first time writing a Fanfic, but not first time posting this. It was originally posted on Fanfiction.net

I groaned as I rolled over onto my side, facing away from my bedroom door in hopes of drowning out the constant knocking. "BIG BROOOOTHER! WAKE UP! We're going to Diagon Alley to get our Hogwarts supplies!" I groaned louder as I heard my twin sister, Ylva, use that special brand sing-song esque screeching all her own, "Don't make me get Mooooother!" I waited a few minutes before reassuring myself that she left. I sighed as I got up and walked over to my mirror. I ran my hand through my hair, sweeping it back from my face. I've always been told that I look exactly as my father had when he was my age. Blond hair, icy blue eyes, and a tall, lean figure. Ylva on the other hand, shares a deep red hair color with our mother, but shares eye color and figure with our father and I.  
My name is Wulfric Von Krieg, and I am a pureblood. My father's line can be traced to a few centuries before that of the Sacred 28. The Von-Krieg family had found its beginnings in Scandinavia, and later mixed with a few other Scandinavian and German bloodlines. Our family is most well know for dueling prowess using the dark arts and rune based magic. My mother's line, though not as old, is just as capable of holding its own. Comprised of English and Celtic lineage, the Cearbhaills are well known for their strong inclination towards transfiguration and charms.

I grabbed a fresh set of clothing for the day and made my way to the bathroom for a shower. Gods know if I don't there will be hell to pay from my mother. I finished up quickly and brushed my teeth. After dressing i continued on downstairs presented in my 'Von Krieg best'. Mother would never have me in anything less than a black dress shirt, slacks, dress shoes, and a red vest ensemble. The look was completed with the Von-Krieg family coat of arms resting upon a pin on the left side of the vest. Ylva was dressed similarly in a dark blue blouse tucked neatly into a black skirt, a matching pin resting upon her left breast. Yesterday, we received our Hogwarts acceptance letters. Our parents had been overjoyed that we would be attending the very school where they had met. My father, Adolphus went to Durmstrang and my Mother, Elaine went to Hogwarts and was in Ravenclaw. My mother's side of the family was more inclined towards Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff while my father's side usually went to Durmstrang or Beauxbatons. For Ylva and I, we would be the 2nd generation to attend Hogwarts, the last one was our Great-Great-Great-Great Grandmother so our placement at Hogwarts was a complete mystery.  
After breakfast my father, mother, sister and I all Flooed to Diagon Alley. Even after centuries worth of generations of Von-Kriegs attending Hogwarts, we all stayed in Germany. I let out a low chuckle as we started heading for Gringotts, a few pureblood families stepping out of our way. School at Hogwarts is going to be fun, extremely… fun.

As we approached one of the Goblin tellers, my father spoke up, "We wish to make a withdrawal."  
"Name?", the teller asks, continuing on with their paperwork without looking up.  
"Von Krieg", my father said, a slight growl to his voice.  
The surrounding goblins stopped what they were doing to look up. The goblin nodded, "Certainly, Mr. Von Krieg." I gave my sister a look and she nodded, her and I heard it, almost felt it.. He was scared of us. They all were. Myths and Legends about our family bloodline goes back centuries… Almost all the way to the founder of our house, Brynjar Von Krieg. Some say he was a werewolf, others say he was an animagus which was a wolf, but nobody outside of the family really knows the truth, and the truth was he mightve been the first ever werewolf to exist.  
I let my mind wander while Ylva and I got our school books and robes, not really paying attention but remaining aware of my surroundings. My sister and I both got Snowy Owls for pets. She named her owl Auryon, while I had named mine Imperious. After buying the last of our supplies, all that was left was to get our wands. We almost bumped into a family who were leaving Ollivander's. Our parents stopped and talked for a bit before my father called for my sister and I's attention. We looked up, and of course with a German accent, we answered in tandem. "Yes, Father?" My father chuckled at our response. "These are the Potter's. Lily and James, along with their twins, Harry and Marigold. They'll be attending Hogwarts with you." I noticed that my sister smiled and tried to make conversation a bit with Harry, I merely replied with, "Oh… That's interesting.", and quickly looked at Marigold who flashed me a smile. I decided to turn away and looked inside the shop, eager and excited to receive my wand and head back to the comfort of the Von-Krieg estate. After a few more minutes, the Potters went on their way and I just zoned out the world as I watched my sister receive her wand.

I watched as she talked to Olivander, to which he kept saying stuff about the wand choosing the witch or wizard and a bunch of other stuff, like how wands have personalities. I admit this was something that picked my interest a little bit, but I wouldn’t consider myself interested in making wands. 

Olivander once, Ylva had found her wand said “10 inches. Made of Maple wood, with a Unicorn hair core, and quite springy. Interesting to be discovered in the first attempt as well, I believe this wand will aid you in whatever you attempt to accomplish Ms. Von Krieg” Once she was done, Ollivander beckoned me forward. Unlike my sister, who got her wand on the first try, I had to go through a long bout of trial and error. After nearly a dozen wands, Ollivander came out from the far back of his store with a rather old box. He pulled it out carefully before looking at me. "I remember every wand I make, but this… Is not one of those wands.. This wand was sold to me, but I believe it was destined to be so.” I gently held the handle and a bright light flashed briefly from the tip of the wand. "Yes… You and that wand are destined to do great things, Mr. Von Krieg… Walnut wood, thirteen inches, a hard flexibility, and oh my.. a basilisk fang core… Well, I am not sure how I feel about selling this wand to you, but its certainly picked you." He held up the box, and both on the box lid and inside the box was the Von Krieg family crest. That is when I began to really look at the detail on my wand. The handle had an engraved wolf, howling up towards the tip of the wand. My father looked pale as he paid for my sister and I’s wands, but I refused to put mine back in the box. This was a Von Krieg heirloom, and I would be damned to give it up willingly.

We left the shop and then headed home. I blocked everything out, too focused on my wand… A Von Krieg, family heirloom. As a wand? I wanted to ask my father how this could be possible when all family heirlooms were kept within our vault at Gringotts, but the look on my father's face when I received my wand told me otherwise. It told me to wait until he was ready to talk to me. After we got home my sister and I put our school items into our rooms, our robes and any spare clothes into our trunks, and let our owls out into the estate owlery.

I was up in my room reading a book called Hogwarts: A History, when a servant knocked on my door to notify me that dinner was being served. I closed the book and head downstairs to the dining hall Mother and Sister were sitting at the table, but I was disappointed to find that Father wasn't. I asked Mother where Father was and she responded quickly saying, "He is busy in his study and does not wish to be disturbed. Now eat your dinner, sweetie." I frowned and took my seat at the table shooting a look at Ylva who shrugged. Dinner was a quiet affair. Mother and Ylva talked and Ylva kept going on about how she wonders which house she will be put in saying that she wants to be put in either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. I looked up from my plate when I heard my name being called. "Yes, Mother?", I said. My mother looked at me a bit sternly and said, "Are you going to answer your sister, darling?" I looked over at my sister who looked a little upset. "I wasn't listening, what did you say?" My sister scoffs and replies, "I asked you what house you think you will be put in, oh dear brother?" She squinted at me, so I squinted back. "I don't know. Any house seems alright, I guess." I looked up at our mother. "Mother, I'm not all that hungry. May I be excused, please?" I noticed she looked at my plate and saw that I only ate half of it. She sighs and nods.

After I got up from the table, I started to head to my room but as I passed by my fathers study, I noticed that the door was cracked a bit and I heard my father talking. "It was his wand, Remus…." I blinked. My Godfather was here, and I didn't know? Why? Him and I have always been close, and he always notifies me in advance when he is coming. "But that does not guarantee he will be placed in Slytherin, Adolphus!" I jumped, this was the first time I've heard Remus yell. I leaned a bit closer to listen properly.

"Remus… Wulfric has shown signs… Sometimes the way he acts. When I introduced him and Ylva to The Potters he simply replied with 'Oh' and looked into Ollivander's, like they were beneath him. Hell, there was a hint of disgust in his tone!"

Remus sighed and I heard a bottle being opened. I knew it was from my father's private stash of alcohol, the kind he only brews for himself. After a bit I heard my godfather sit down. "Again, that does not show signs that Wulfric will be placed in Slytherin! There are purebloods in all of Hogwarts houses, and a few hold up to pureblood standards."

I jumped again when I heard my father slam his fists into his desk and raise his voice. "He followed him, Remus! Weylyn followed the Dark Lord… We didn't hear about his death until the Dark Lord fell, and he even stole that wand after his was destroyed when he got expelled, remember?" There was silence before I heard Remus clear his throat and I smirked. Remus even when my father was angry, certainly knew how to remain calm. "I remember, and I am aware, but unless you are either willing to destroy your own sons wand, and therefore destroy a family heirloom, or exile your own son… Or… Kill your own son… I don't think there is anything you, or I can do. Only time and the actions Wulfric takes through his journey at Hogwarts will tell." My eyes widened when I heard that. Not wanting to listen anymore, I quickly ran for my room, slamming my door shut and locking it behind me. I couldn't believe what I had heard. Was my father really thinking of destroying my wand, exiling me, or even worse, killing me in fear that I would turn out to be like an uncle I didn't even know I had?! I needed to sleep, I needed to forget this. So still dressed in my day clothes, I climbed into bed and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I didnt explain it in the chapter, I wanted to put it in but I couldnt figure out just how to. To explain, Wulfric's father met his mother sometime during a trip to England, where they met. Elaine was very good friends with Lily during their time at Hogwarts, and there soon after James, Sirius, and Remus when Lily and James got together. Wulfric and Ylva were almost a year old, they were born in december the year before Harry, and Marigold(another OC) were born. Due to the friendship Adolphus and Elaine had with Lily, James, Sirius and Remus, Adolphus and Elaine had asked Remus to be the godfather of their twins, while Sirius was made Harry and Marigold's godfather.


End file.
